


Sick James

by Tiiby_Writes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sick James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiiby_Writes/pseuds/Tiiby_Writes
Summary: James gets sick only a few weeks after him and his longtime best friend Thomas start to date. Thomas gets home and immediately starts to take care of his sick boyfriend





	Sick James

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is pretty short but really all I was going for was cute so I think I did fine for that

Thomas opened the door to his apartment that he'd been sharing with his boyfriend ever since they'd gotten to college. Thomas and James had been best friends ever since they were little, but only a few weeks ago did they start dating. Thomas dropped his bag on the couch as he headed for James' room. Even though it was just the two of them there was sound coming from James' room. Thomas just assumed that it was a movie that James had fallen asleep to. Thomas decided to grab a bottle of water before going there. For some reason the thought of seeing James after a long day of school seemed like the light at the end of a tunnel. Thomas opened the door to see just what he'd expected to see. James was cuddled up under at least four blankets. This site brought a smile to Thomas' face. He walked over to the side of the bed where James was sleeping. He placed the bottle down on the side table before trying to wake up James, this was fairly easy to do since James would always be very easy to wake up when he was sick. As Thomas gently shook James while quietly saying his name Thomas just wanted to jump in the bed with James but before he could even think about doing so James woke up. James rolled onto his face as he groaned, all Thomas could do was laugh a bit to himself over the cute site "James you should get up and take your medicine" James looked over at Thomas before pulling his upper body out from the blankets wrapped around him. Somehow this made James look even more tired than he did before "James baby, you gotta take your medicine if you want to feel better" Thomas said with a sweet tone. Thomas gave James his medicine and the water that he had with him. As James took his medicine Thomas got in the bed with James. He knew that it would end up that way no matter what, no matter how much James complained about him getting sick from being with a sick person, Thomas didn't care though   
"James before you say anything we both know that I'm gonna sleep this bed even though you are sick"  
"Ya, but what is you Thomas?"  
"James when did I even last get sick?"  
"You... Umm I..... Anyways what'd we do in class?"  
"You just woke up and you want to start working, what are you Hamilton?"  
"No! I hate Hamilton!"  
"Babe I know that, but I'm trying to tell you that you should rest a bit more"  
"Fine, but you've got to cuddle me as you tell me what happened today"  
"Deal" Thomas said with a quick kiss to James. Thomas held James as he told him about all the stupid things that happened in class, it mostly revolved around one group of people and one person in that group more specifically, you probably guessed it and it was Hamilton. After around an hour of cuddling Thomas and James got up to eat dinner. It was a quite night and they both loved every second of it. As they headed to sleep Thomas couldn't help but kiss James on the forehead before going to sleep "Goodnight James" Thomas whispered as he held James tighter "Night Thomas" James whispered in return as he burried his face into Thomas' chest. Soon they drifted off to sleep as they held each other

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this even if it was short and probably not that great. Let me know if there's anything you'd like to write!


End file.
